And I love her
by vpd7
Summary: Un one-shot de Percabeth basado en la canción And I love her de The beattles


**_Aclaración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._**

 _ **La canción Pertenece a The Beattles**_

-No se te olvide llarmar a Sally para confirmale lo de la cena de la proxima semana -decia mi hermosa esposa mientras era arrastrada por Piper hacia su carro. -Te amo

-Tambien te amo -dije divertido- Diviertanse

Vi como mi novia me lanzaba una mirada asesina antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ella y Piper se irian de compras todo el fin de semana, segun Piper la mejor forma de relajarse dos dias antes de su boda era ir de compras y segun ella apenas tendrian tiempo de ir a la mitad de las tiendas a las que necesitaban ir.

-Bueno -dijo Jason- Muy bien, pedire pizza.

Jason se quedaria en la casa donde desde hace un año Anni y yo viviamos.

\- Percy... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Tenia que admitir que me encantaba la idea de ver a Jason nervioso.

\- Claro -dije sacando un par de refrescos del refrigerador.

\- Cuando Annabeth y tu se casaron...

\- Si quieres saber como es que Atenea no me calsino cuando nos comprometimos... -dije interrumpiendolo- bueno pues creo que haber ido al tartaro valio la pena, la madre de Annabeth me odia menos desde entonces, pero supongo que tu no tienes de que preocuparte, Afrodita te ama.

\- No, bueno si, esta feliz de que por fin nos vamos a casar. -suspiro- ¿Estabas nervioso cuando te ibas a casar?

-¿Que acaso no estuviste ahi? Casi me hago piss en los pantalones -dije riendo recordando ese dia- Por un momento crei que Annabeth me dejaria plantado.

Jason solto una carcajada.

\- ¿Tu jamas dudaste?

\- No. Jamas. Tenia miedo de que mi padre o su madre intervineran. Pero yo haria cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella.

-¿Como supiste que ella era la indicada? ¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de ella?

-Me creerias si te dijera que la primera vez que la vi lo primero que pense fue que parecia una princesa? -Dije a lo que el me miro sorprendido- Claro que tenia 12 años y no sabia nada acerca de esas cosas. Ademas al principio no nos llevabamos bien.

\- No lo dudo -dijo dandole un trago a su refresco- Son completamente diferentes. No se como puedes pasar tanto tiempo con Annabeth sin discutir, no me malinterpretes, Annabeth es genial, solo que a veces es un poco temperamental

Yo solo solte una carcajada.

-Es dificil de explicar. Pero Annabeth es... Jason si tu la vieras como yo la veo, si tu hubieras pasado todo lo que nosotros dos hemos pasado,  
"Desde viajar con animales del zoo, viajar ppr el mar de los monstruos, cargar sobre tus hombros el peso del mundo, viajar por el laberinto de Dedalo, luchar contra miles de monstruos, hasta viajar por el mismisimo Tartaro. Solo asi podrias entender solo una parte de nuestro amor. Annabeth me ha salvado el trasero mas veces de las que quiero recordar.  
Ella ha estado ahi siempre que yo la he necesitado.  
Tal vez seamos completamente diferentes como el sol y la luna, pero creo que eso nos hace aun mas unidos. Nos complementamos. Sabes por que no dude en lanzarme con ella al tartaro? Porque sabia que no sobreviviria sin ella, Ella me complementa, me da lo que me hace falta. Y yo la amo, aunque sea temperamental, mandona y todo lo que tu quieras, pero la amo, porque es perfecta para mi.

\- Creo que quiero casarme contigo hermano.

-Callate -dije lanzandole un cogin- En serio la amo. Pero si le dices a alguien lo que te acabo de decir te arrojare un par de tiburones en tu luna de miel.

-No te preocupes -dijo- es solo que... con Piper es diferente.

-Te arrepientes?

-No - Se apresuro a contestar- Es solo que... a veces creo que no soy lo que ella necesita.

-¿Porque dices eso? -pregunte un poco confundido

\- A veces pienso que Piper quiere que sea... no se, mas... romantico?

\- Creeme Jason, Piper piensa que eres perfecto.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto

\- Claro que si -dije- Ademas, si quieres un consejo tienes a la diosa del amor como suegra. Aunque no lo creas da muy buenos consejos.

Jadon me miro sorprendido, iba a decir algo cuando el timbre sono.

-Llego la pizza -dije levantandome antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.


End file.
